Green eyes
by queenlevi
Summary: "Él era guapo, no guapo de esos que tienes de cerca y suspiras, guapo de aquellos otros que tienes lejos y te falta el aire". Me refiero a él, al chico de los ojos verdes. 『Pareja: Eren Jaeger/ Levi Ackerman 』((Eren x Levi))
1. Hello, masterpiece

**Hello, masterpiece**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

Todos los personajes que se mencionan/mencionaron en esta lectura, pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, del manga "Shingeki No Kyojin/進撃の巨人" .

 **::::prólogo::::::** | _Hello, masterpiece_

 _02:30 a.m_

 _Alemania, Konvikt strasse, apartamento N° 45, piso 6._

El tic tac del reloj que cuelga en la pared, me parece abrumador. Sin embargo, de alguna manera un tanto patética y fuera de lugar, me hace sentir acompañado; como que no soy el único en estás cuatro frías y deprimentes paredes.

La lluvia cae insistentemente y golpea el grueso vidrio de mi ventana, haciendo que mi cuerpo se relaje por unos momentos ¿podría haber algo mejor que el arrullo de la lluvia al caer?

Supongo que no lo hay, y mientras muchos duermen yo estoy aquí. Con mi aturdida e inquieta mente trabajando a mil por hora. Los ojos me pesan y la cabeza comienza a dolerme, las ojeras cada día se hacen más marcadas y evidentes en mi piel, no he estado durmiendo bien; no he podido dormir bien. Qué más da, después de todo insomnio y yo ahora somos los mejores amigos; sólo insomnio ha permanecido conmigo en las noches difíciles, en donde me desmoro un poco más.

Insomnio ha sido mi fiel confidente, testigo de mis más oscuros pensamientos y miedos surealistas. Espectador silencioso de todos mis recuerdos rotos y vacíos. Testigo presencial de sueños y promesas incompletas y agrietadas.

Me removí inquieto en la enorme y mullida cama, fue así que quedé boca arriba, mirando hacia... en realidad, a la nada, mi habitación siempre ha sido muy oscura por las noches y era casi imposible mirar tu propia mano, si la colocabas frente a tu rostro. Aún así, nunca me ha desagradado ésta fría y densa oscuridad, me siento a salvo en ella, extrañamente siempre he adorado la oscuridad.

No era la clase de persona que es artística, poética, talentosa, pero joder, amaba toda esa clase de cosas que la gente considera pasada de moda; los poemas, las pinturas de un museo, la música clásica, las cartas... y sobre todo amaba dibujar. Y no era por alardear, pero lo hacía bien, desde que tengo memoria he sabido hacerlo bien, es lo que las personas llamarían "talento natural".

Mi madre siempre me dice que toda esta clase de cosas raras que yo encuentro hermosas, han alejado a la gente de mí. Y sí, yo soy un antisocial de mierda, la gente no es más que un fastidio asqueroso e insípido; era por esto que sólo tenía dos amigos, Hanji y Erwin, aunque pensándolo bien, no sé si éste último aún encaje en esta categoría. Haji y Erwin tenían un montón de amigos, con los que desde luego yo también cruzaba palabras, pero ellos eran punto y aparte.

Me gustan los colores pastel, las obras de arte desgastadas, las rosas marchitas, los libros que comienzan a deshojarse, las tazas de porcela agrietadas por el paso del tiempo y los pequeños golpes, me gustaban todas esas cosas olvidadas y descoloridas, porque al final... yo me sentía de esa manera.

Tenía tantos libros que ya ni siquiera cabían en el librero, algunos incluso estaban regados por el piso, los hay de todos tamaños y colores, iban desde el terror hasta el romance, pasando por poesía y un poco de realismo y naturalismo. También tenía uno que otro de historia, álgebra y arte clásico. Había tantas ideas y toda clase de historias en mi cabeza y a veces, sólo a veces, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien.

Erwin siempre me dice que después, pero ese momento nunca llegaba, no entendía de poesía y arte, en realidad yo diría que le aburría.

Eso dejaba a Hanji y bueno... ella... ella es Hanji, entiende de cosas científicas y teóricas, pero no de lo verdaderamente importante.

No tenía a nadie para desahogar todo este basto mundo de conocimientos que se desbordaban en mi cerebro, por eso la mayoría del tiempo era retraído y callado.

Prefería quedarme callado, sumido en mi propio mundo de teorías y conspiraciones, de fantasía y amores imposibles; tal vez todo esto que acumulaba en alguna parte de mi cabeza era la razón de mi insomnio.

 _03:11 a.m_

-Esto es una completa mierda.

Murmure al mismo tiempo que mis ojos iban a dar nuevamente con el enorme ventanal de mi habitación; la lluvia había cesado por fin y ahora el vapor se extendía por todo el vidrio, haciendo que las luces de la ciudad se vieran cada vez más distorsionadas.

Giré mi cuerpo sobre el colchón y cerré los ojos, volviendo a sumirme en esa oscuridad tan anhelada. Pensando en que no era el único que se sentía tan fuera de órbita. Y entonces caí en un profundo sueño, pero también de esos sueños en los que sientes que dormiste menos de cinco minutos, de esos sueños que lejos de recargarte las pilas, te las bajonea aún más.

Sonó la alarma de mi celular, con el ya tan conocido sonido ensordecedor. Rápidamente me incorporé en el colchón y talle mis ojos, luego estire mis brazos de forma perezosa, haciendo que algunos huesos crujieran en el proceso. Seguí mi metódica y cómoda rutina de siempre, la cuál consistía en: bañarme, arreglarme y después desayunar.

Al salir de mi habitación y caminar por el estrecho pasillo de mi departamento, pronto el olor a comida recien hecha se colo por mis fosas nasales. Me encaminé hasta donde provenía ese olor a huevos y tocino cociéndose, no me sorprendí para nada con la escena que se presentaba ante mis ojos, más bien, era algo de todos los días, desde que tenía memoria; mi madre se encontraba picando un poco de fruta, mientras cantaba a todo pulmón una canción que tiene por nombre sweet child O'mine de los que creo que eran ¿Guns n' roses? ¿Foo fighters? ¿Nirvana? No tenía la menor idea, estoy seguro que ella lo mencionó alguna vez, después de todo era su canción favorita en todo el mundo.

Mi madre era una mujer fanática de el rock de los 80's y 90's, a pesar de que ahora es una mujer independiente y elegante, no ha podido dejar ese gusto culpable por los vocalistas de cabellos largos y presencia imponente, ruda, rebelde y hasta cierto punto salvaje. Al verla de simple vista nadie imaginaría que tuviera gustos tan alocados. Kuschel Ackerman, además de tener este gusto peculiar entre las mujeres de su edad, también era una persona muy sensible y artística, podía escribir toda clase de basura romántica y derretir el corazón del más rudo. Pero no le bastaba con eso, además sabía dibujar bastante bien, mejor de lo que yo lo hago; siempre quiso asistir a una escuela de artes, pero mis abuelos no la dejaron, alegando que trabajar como contador era una profesión que venía de generación en generación, ahora ella era una de las mejores contadoras que había, pero no era cien por ciento feliz con su profesión.

Al girarse y encontrarse conmigo, dió un pequeño respingo.

-¡Levi! Por lo menos avisa que ya estás aquí, siempre me sacas estos sustos -. Murmuró intentando parecer enojada, pero en realidad estaba avergonzada por haber sido sorprendida por quinta vez en la semana. - Anda, ya siéntate a desayunar.

-Si no estuvieras tan ocupada pensando en lo bueno que solía estar el vocalista de esa banda, seguro que me habrías notado.

Tomé asiento en el lugar que siempre ocupaba y vi de reojo, como mi mamá me asesinaba con la mirada, recordarle que todos esos tipos ya no eran los "sexy machos" de antes y que ahora sólo eran viejos barrigones, era una sentencia de muerte y por supuesto, escuchar reclamos y reclamos durante todo el día. En cuanto estuvo todo listo en la mesa, tomó asiento frente a mí y comenzó a servir jugo de naranja en los vasos.

-¿Cómo amaneció mi obra de arte?

Preguntó como era su costumbre, yo sólo me limite a rodar los ojos. Ella siempre me decía a mí y en general, a todo el mundo, que yo era su obra de arte, ya que de todas las cosas que ella había hecho a lo largo de su vida, yo era su más grande expresión artística. Gracias a eso, se me había quedado ese apodo y a veces eran tan fastiodoso que me siguiera diciendo así.

-Bien, cada día más descolorida y gastada.

Llevé un trozo de mango picado a mi boca y la vi fruncir el ceño a manera de disgusto pero no me discutió, supongo que después de recibir las mismas respuestas agresivas de siempre, ya había llegado a su límite de paciencia.

Anteriormente, nosostros vivíamos en Francia, de allá somos originarios, pero por cuestiones del trabajo de mi mamá tuvimos que mudarnos a Alemania cuando yo tenía diez; no me disgustaba vivir en Alemania, pues todo era demasiado tranquilo, pero había veces en las que sin duda, anhelaba regresarme a mi patria.

Cuando llegamos a Alemania, mi mamá contrató a un maestro particular que nos enseñara a ambos el idioma. Ese no era otro que el padre de Erwin, de está manera fue que nos conocimos él y yo, logrando hacer una estrecha amistad que después se convertiría en algo más.

A Hanji la conocí en la preparatoria, sólo le pedí la hora y eso había bastado para que se pegará a mí como lapa.

Mi vida siempre había sido relativamente tranquila, pero siempre he oído decir que en la vida de una persona, siempre tiene que llegar ese "bonito desorden" a complicar y cambiar las cosas. Yo nunca he creído en esas cosas, mi vida era normal y seguiría siendo normal, esa clase de desordenes bonitos, preciosos o como quieran llamarlos, sólo ocurrían en las películas y en los libros. Porque por lo menos a mí, nunca me pasaría eso...

¿verdad?

* * *

 _Hola 😊_

 _Bueno, les había prometido que haría la contraparte de lo que fue "Querido Levi", este será un fic más largo y en donde planeo darle más desarrollo a los personajes. Lo que acaban de leer fue una pequeña presentación de Levi, el personaje central de la historia. En fiiiiiin, espero que les guste._

 _¡saludos!_


	2. Eyes like a forest

**Eyes like a forest**

 _Friburgo de Brisgovia, Alemania._

 _06:23 p.m_

Llovía, una tarde normal de lluvia. La gente corría de un lado a otro, intentando protegerse de las gruesas gotas que caían del cielo; yo me limitaba a verlos ir a toda prisa, estaba debajo de un puente, resguardándome de la insistente lluvia. No estaba solo, había un pequeño grupo de gente ahí, protegiéndose también de la lluvia.

En realidad no sabía si era un grupo de gente o sólo un par de personas, no era como si me importara; lo único que deseaba era regresar a mi casa de inmediato, seguramente mi madre estaría pensando cosas raras acerca de Erwin y yo, cosas que en efecto, sucedían el noventa por ciento del tiempo, pero que hoy no era el caso.

Necesitaba regresar pronto, no estaba de humor para aguantar sus miradas acusadoras.

La lluvia seguía cayendo y los automóviles seguían su camino, como si nada, después de todo a ellos no les afectaba el aguacero que caía. Conforme pasaba el tiempo pude notar como más gente venía a refugiarse al puente, perfecto, pronto este lugar iba a estar repleto de gente, fastidiosa gente.

Así pasó el tiempo, la gente seguía entrando como si no existieran otros putos puentes, o lugares en donde refugiarse; durante este tiempo intentaba ignorarlos, a todos y cada uno de ellos. Comenzaba a sentirme fastidiado con toda esa gente a mi alrededor, además de que me sentía incomodo, a pesar de llevar un largo rato ahí, mi cabello seguía mojado y las gotas escurrían por mi rostro.

Odiaba esta sensación de suciedad que sentía y para terminar de encender mi "mechita", estaba ésta mirada insistente sobre mí; llevaba un largo tiempo sintiéndola y había tratado de pasar de largo de ella, pero parecía que la persona que me estaba mirando tan fijamente, no tenía modales para apartarla de una buena vez.

Giré el rostro, listo para poner en su lugar a aquella persona fastidiosa que no paraba de observarme. Pero cuando mis ojos fueron a dar con el lugar de donde venía esa mirada, yo sólo... me encontre con un par de ojos; preciosos ojos verdes.

Aquellos ojos que me miraban con tanta intensidad, como si de repente sólo estuviera yo ahí, sin nadie más estorbando. Nadie nunca me había mirado de esa manera, ni siquiera Erwin; entonces, en ese momento pensé en que todas las personas merecían tener a alguien que las observara de este mismo modo, así como él me miraba a mí.

¿Él? Ah, claro, _él_.

Mis ojos se apartaron de aquel otro par de ojos verdes. ÉL no estaba nada mal, no era feo ¡cómo iba a ser feo con ese par de ojos!

Su espeso y mojado cabello café oscuro, se pegoteaba a su frente. Tenía el cabello ligeramente largo y demasiado alborotado, había pequeñas hojas y ramitas que seguramente le habían caído, debido al fuerte viento que estaba haciendo.

En ese momento supe que todas mis ideas habían sido erróneas y que nunca imaginé que el universo luciera tan así, despeinado y despitado, tan verde turquesa, tan verde vida.

Cualquier cosa que tuviera planeado decirle, había quedado en el olvido, más bien, atrapado en mi garganta, extinguiéndose poco a poco ahí. No supe por qué, pero no pude decir nada, sólo me había quedado en silencio observándolo. Lo que era aún más extraordinario, es que él también me veía a mí; por primera vez, en mis dieciocho años, quisé tener el poder de leer las mentes, así sabría que era lo que él estaba pensando de mí y porque no apartaba los ojos de mi persona.

Y así, de imprevisto, de la nada, él me sonrió. Me quedé paralizado sin saber como responder a ese gesto, nunca ningún desconocido me había sonreído, ¿qué se suponía que se hacía en estos casos? ¿devolver la sonrisa? Eso era imposible, no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, ¿el chico estaba demente? Muy probablemente.

Es decir, hasta donde sabía, yo podía ser un asesino en serie, un asaltante de abuelitas, secuestrador de perritos o un acosador, ¿y él venía y me sonreía así? ¿de buenas a primeras?

Aunque de verdad quisé devolver el gesto de alguna manera, no lo hice. Sólo giré mi rostro, no valía la pena siquiera molestarse en eso, no lo volvería a ver; pero mi curiosidad era enorme, por lo que no pude evitar mirarlo una vez más, de reojo.

Ahora me miraba con desconcierto, con esos enormes ojos que me demandaban admirarlos una vez más.

No lo hice, en un impulso de inteligencia (o por lo menos eso creí en ese momento) salí corriendo del que había sido mi refugio. Era peligroso seguir ahí, dejándome vencer por el dueño de esos estúpidos y preciosos ojos verdes. Habían demasiados riegos que correr.

Yo corría el riesgo de cometer un idiotez.

Erwin corría el riesgo de ser engañado.

Y aquel muchacho corría el riesgo de ser besado por un desconocido.

Para rematar sería un chico, enano y de mal carácter, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría ser besado por una persona tan lamentable como yo? No el atractivo idiota de los ojos verdes.

Caminé a toda prisa por las mojadas calles, dejando que la lluvia me terminara de empapar, estaba corriendo justo por la dirección contraria a mi casa; bien Levi, te dejaste atolondrar por un par de enormes ojos. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos de aquel lugar en donde me habían robado el aliento, me detuve en seco. Estaba actuando como una quinceañera enamorada por primera vez, esto estaba mal; él era un desconocido, yo tenía novio, a él no lo volvería a ver y no valía la pena siquiera seguir pensando en él.

Exhale, recuperando el aire perdido en mi caminata. Vaya día de mierda tan extraño.

* * *

\- Llegué a casa.

Apenas entre al departamento, lo dije tan alto como pude, para que mi madre pudiera escuchar, no tardó en asomar su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina; y ahí estaba de nuevo, su mirada acusadora. Dios mío, mi vida no se basa sólo en sexo, alguien debía de explicárselo.

\- ¿Cómo te fue, Levicito? ¿Todo salió bien con Erwin?

¡Lo sabía!

Respiré muy, muy hondo y trate de contar hasta el diez, ésta mujer no tenía remedio, creo que se ponía peor con el correr de los años.

\- Mamá... no estaba con Erwin, de hecho, me quedé atrapado debajo de un puente a causa de la lluvia.

Me miro de pies a cabeza y sólo entonces comprendió lo precipitado de sus conclusiones. Fue por eso que sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y volver a la cocina, estaba avergonzada de sí misma y sus imprudencias, lo sabía, después de todo, era a la persona que mejor conocía en todo el mundo.

\- Iré a darme una ducha y después vendré a comer.

Me acerque a donde estaba ella y con cuidado de no mojarla con mi ropa húmeda, besé su frente, odiaba pensar en que estaría preocupada pensando que yo estaba enfadado, porque lo cierto era que con ella no podría enfadarme nunca.

Y así transcurrió el resto de mi día, tomé mi respectiva ducha, comí lo que parecía ser una ensalada estilo césar y cuando cayó la noche, me encerre en mi habitación a leer, puesto que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Todo parecía ir normal hasta que a mi mente vinieron unos inusales ojos verdes, ¿por qué los había recordado de nuevo? ¿qué estaba mal en mí?

Tenía que sacar a ese joven de mi cabeza, sin embargo, sabía que antes de que eso sucediera, tenía que pasar un largo tiempo, ya que había sido la primera vez que un chico me sonreía por amabilidad, desinteresadamente y sin dobles intenciones, o al menos eso quería pensar.

Porque... a pesar de mi cara de fastidio;

Mi ceño fruncido y mi aterradora mirada;

Él lo hizo, él me sonrió;

Me sonrío, a mí y yo ni siquiera supe que hacer.

 _Al parecer, yo me había enamorado de él a primera vista y él sonrío porque lo sabía._

De un momento a otro el libro que leía dejó de tener importancia, ahora sólo podía pensar en el chico de los ojos verdes, y de un momento a otro me encontraba dibujando un par de ojos en mi cuaderno de letras y filosofía. Quería dibujarlo, porque a pesar de todo, en realidad no quería olvidar... fue por eso que dibuje la lluvia cayendo, los coches pasando, la gente corriendo, el puente y finalmente... a él, en medio de todo ese caos, con los audífonos en los oídos, el cabello alborotado y una bella mirada perdida.

Estaba tan concentrado, siguiendo con mis ojos los trazos de aquel dibujo que yo mismo había hecho, que cuando mi celular vibró haciendo un pequeño "bip", di un respingo. Tomé el aparato en cuestión y me dirigí a mi bandeja de notificaciones, me encontré con un WhatsApp de Erwin, no tarde en abrirlo.

«Erwin S.» **te ha enviado un mensaje.**

 **Desbloquea para ver.**

 _Hey!_

 _Espero que hayas tenido un grandioso día y que no te hayas mojado mucho, sería un problema si te enfermas. Sólo quería decirte que mañana pasaré por ti cuando salgas de la escuela._

 _Buenas noches, te amo._ :)

 _Recibido a las: 11:39_

-Leído.

Rápidamente teclee sobre la pantalla de mi celular, lo cierto era que odiaba este tipo de aplicaciones, pero Erwin había insistido en que la descargara, porque de esa forma nos mantendríamos en constante comunicación ahora que él estaría más ocupado con su trabajo y sus otras actividades.

" _De acuerdo, te veré en la entrada, a la misma hora de siempre. Buenas noches, Erwin._

 _Descansa."_

 _Recibido a las: 11:41_

-No leído.

Ni siquiera espere a que él me contestara, volví a bloquear el celular y me metí entre mis cobijas. Yo no era bueno hablando, mucho menos expresándome mediante palabras, así era yo, frío como el mismísimo polo norte y no tenía intención alguna de cambiar.

Mi fuerte era más bien el de expresarme mediante los dibujos que hacía, siempre he tenido la idea de que un dibujo dice más que mil palabras y hasta cierto punto, podía ser incluso más bonito que un poema. Pues dibujando se podían plasmar todas las cosas que describiendo con letras o palabras sería imposible.

Era por eso que odiaba las aplicaciones como Facebook, o WhatsApp, mucha palabrería y nada de acciones.

Es muy sorprendente como la gente puede llegar a lastimarte con una simple palabra, también el cómo podían mentir utilizando la labia. Pero aún más sorprendente era que una persona te pudiera llegar a enamorar con simples y bonitas palabras, por eso yo no creía en la mayoría de ese montón de palabras bonitas, había que tener cuidado con la gente que sabía expresarse con palabras, esas, son las más peligrosas. Porque son precisamente las que enamoran sin necesidad de tocar, mirar o hablar. Sólo con palabras.

Al acomodar mi cabeza sobre la almohada, mi cuerpo comenzó a adormecerse y mis párpados comenzarón a pesarme, al parecer, hoy insomnio no vendría a hacerme compañía.

* * *

 _Hola 8-)_

 _Puesss, paso para dejar el primer capítulo de este fic, espero que sea de su agrado y lo disfruten. Si tienen alguna duda acerca de este fic, pueden hacermela saber y yo estaré intentando responder a sus inquietudes; sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo para la prox._

 _Oh, oh y antes de que se me olvide, quiero dedicar este capitúlo al primer comentario del prólogo. Gateway to infinite, esto para ti, preciosa, gracias por comentar y leer mi historia. Me halga mucho que pienses que escribo bien, de verdad que pusiste una sonrisa boba en mi rostro con tu comentario y bueno, en cuanto a Levi... pues sí, un poco, pero todo mejorara cuando encuentre a ese par de ojos verdes, yep._

 ** _Recomendación:_**

 _Para todas las personitas que empezarón a leer este fic, sólo quería hacer un comentario, esto pertenece a una contraparte de otro mini fic que lleva por nombre "Querido Levi", considero que no es MUY necesario que se lean el otro, pero como recomendasión, háganlo, de esta forma podrían entender un poco mejor la trama de esta historia. El fic pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil y esta completo, sólo como un pequeño comentario._

 _Ahora sí, baiii._

 _¡Saludos!_


End file.
